1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical sockets and more particularly to electrical sockets for use in connecting integrated circuits to substrates.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various sockets have been suggested for mounting a silicon integrated circuit (IC) on a substrate such as a printed wiring board (PWB). An example of such a socket is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,845.
Disadvantages to various prior art sockets of this type include the fact that significant force may have to be applied to the chip carrier or lead from when it is positioned on the socket. Furthermore, special tools may be required to engage or disengage the IC from the socket.
A need, therefore, exists for a zero-insertion force socket from which an IC chip may be engaged or disengaged simply and quickly and without the requirement of any special tools.